1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LED spotlight.
2. Related Technology
The background of the invention is the field of light emitting diodes and in particular the field of “white” light emitting diodes (LEDs). In accordance with the state of the art, for the generation of white light by means of light emitting diodes, colored, in particular blue light is generated by means of color conversion or by means of mixing of light components from LEDs of different colors. For example, the white light can arise through mixing of blue light generated by an LED chip with yellow light, which upon passage of the blue light through a color conversion material surrounding the LEDs is generated from a part of the blue light.
Due to the characteristics of the color conversion materials and the technical restrictions in the production of LEDs there thereby often arise differently colored regions of the color conversion layer arranged above the LEDs, which through imaging of the same lead to a nonhomogeneous color distribution. This is particularly the case with conventional refraction lenses. With refraction lenses there arises in particular with narrowly radiating LEDs the difficulty of mixing the blue light with the yellow converted light over the entire emission range such that homogenous white light is emitted.
In the generation of white light starting from blue LEDs it is difficult to so mix the blue color with the yellow converted color over the entire radiation breadth that homogenous white light is emitted.
From WO 02/50572 A1 there is known an LED spotlight arrangement having an inwardly open reflector. Since at the floor of the reflector there are arranged LEDs of different colors, no color conversion is necessary.